


Want to Get Married?

by IamSage88



Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Implied/Referenced Sex, M/M, Marriage Proposal, One-Sided Anxiety | Virgil Sanders/Creativity | Roman "Princey" Sanders, Past Relationship(s), Virgil Can Cook, Wordcount: 500-1.000
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 09:04:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18847882
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/IamSage88/pseuds/IamSage88
Summary: Virgil wants to marry Logan. They've lived together for almost a year and they've been dating for two. They like a lot of the same things and they understand each other. There's only one problem. Roman loves Virgil.





	Want to Get Married?

Virgil takes a deep breath. "It's fine Virge. The worst Logan can do is say no, right?" No, it could be much worst than that. He could think Virgil was being stupid or not want to be with someone who wants to get married and break up with Virgil. Those most likely wouldn't happen, but they are a lot worse than Logan just saying no.

Virgil rolled his eyes at his inner monologue. Tonight would be perfect. Virgil had put down a dark blue tablecloth, made rice with diced chicken and peas, and had a vase with blue anemones. Tonight will go good.

Virgil sends Logan a quick text saying to knock when he gets home because he has a surprise for him. Logan doesn't like surprises a part of Virgil reminds him so he might not knock.

Then, the fates knock comes and Virgil opens the door to see the love of his life. Except that doesn't happen. Instead he sees Roman who is here with a single rose.

"Why the hell are you here?" Virgil asks, pissed off.

Roman tries to hand him the rose with a weak smile. "Can I come in?" he asks.

Virgil thinks for a second before letting out a sigh. "No. Not in a million years," Roman's smile falls, "but I will come out and let you speak. You've got 5 minutes," Virgil says before stepping outside.

Roman takes a deep breath. "Virgil, I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have treated my life as more important than yours, but this was my dream. With that role, I could've made it to Broadway, and then be a star. I know that wouldn't be fair to you, but I love you. I need you in my life. You're important to me, please come back to me. I love you so much and you are the only one for me. Come back to me," Roman says before trying to kiss Virgil.

Virgil immediately moves away from him. "No. You have so many choices and so many people who would love, cherish, and date you the moment you said hello, but I'm not one of them. We're both good people, but we're not good together. I hold you back from living your best life and you make me feel less. Not on purpose, but you do. We are toxic. Now I'm moving on and you need to move on, too. Stay away from me," Virgil tells him. Before Roman can object and insist that he's wrong, Virgil goes back inside and locks the door.

Roman sighs and starts to leave when another car shows up. Roman quickly hides, soon realizing he should just leave.

Logan knocks on the door. "Virgil, it is me, Logan. I'm knocking on the door like you asked me to," Logan says, confused and happy to be home (though not showing it in his voice in the slightest).

Virgil opens the door with a smile, before giving Logan a small kiss. "Lo, come inside. I have a surprise for you." Logan nods and follows Virgil to the kitchen.

When Logan sees what Virgil did, he can't help but smile. "This look wonderful. What's the occasion?" Logan asks, looking at Virgil as if he put the stars in the sky.

Virgil smiles back at him like he's the amazing thing he's ever seen then kisses his cheek. "That's the surprise. First, we should eat," Virgil says, dishing out the food on to each of their plates.

Roman peers in through the window. He feels a stab in his heart. He stares, letting the weight of everything he lost slamming on his shoulders.

Once they finish eating, Virgil takes a deep breath. He stands up before getting down on one knee. "Logan, you are the most spectacular person I've ever met and most awe-inspiring person I will ever meet. I want you in my life for the rest of my life. I want to marry you and it doesn't matter if you say yes or no, I will always love you. Will you marry me?" Virgil asks, trying not to be faze by his everlasting anxiety because in the end, there's no place he'd rather be than here with Logan.

Logan looks at him a huge smile and before going back to his usual stoic look except with a small smile. "Of course. I-I mean that would be the most logical action," Logan says trying not to show how happy he is.

"Yeah?"

"Yes."

Virgil stands up and kisses Logan before putting the ring (which is a size too big for Logan's ring finger) on Logan's hand. Logan takes his face and continues to kiss him. Of course, kissing leading to making out which lead to intercourse which our helpful writer will not write.

Some point during the making out stage, Roman leaves. He knows he isn't going to get Virgil back, but knowing he's happy, even if it's with someone else, makes his heart hurt less. Even if it's just a little. He finally has the ability to start moving on.


End file.
